


In The End

by SamuelSadi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: After being humiliated by Robbie, and himself, after generally everyone in his eyes. He disappears into the forest. After a few days, he comes across a cabin. A cabin belonging to Wendy. The person he was humiliated in front of.Though he didn't know at the time it belonged to Wendy, when he went to it to seek shelter from rain.He returns unable to speak. Or, just unable to vocalize how he feels.





	1. Chapter One

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

 

'Another day in Gravity Falls, Oregon,' Dipper Pines thought as he sat on the porch of the Mystery Shack. He had once thought that this place would drive him insane. The Mystery Shack, the tourist trap that his Great Uncle Stan owned. A tourist trap that was specifically designed around conning tourists out of their money. 

'Another day for others to assume Mabel and I are alike.' He continued to think to himself. An issue that was ever growing.

Just this morning, his Grunkle Stan, had once again based something off of what one of them liked. And once again, it was something Mabel enjoyed. Mabel was the one that their Grunkle payed more attention too. He wasn't sure if it was because she was a girl, if she was more impulsive like the older man, or because she could pick a lock better than he could. It didn't matter, because even their great uncles favoritism wasn't the big issue. Even if it was one.

No, it wasn't that. Or it would be better said, that it was not completely that. 

It was the tourists. Those idiots that hemorrhage money at attractions like this. It was the way they looked at him and Mabel. As if they were part of the act. As if they were freaks of nature. 

Were they were just another attraction to these people. 

Did they think they were one of the exhibits here? 

Customers gawked at him and her. As if they were just like the exhibits. As if twins were unnatural. 

Dipper shook his head, as if to shake out those thoughts, looked down at the ground from where he sat. He wondered about why him and Mabel, had been sent here for this summer. 

Sure, they had grown farther apart, but that was what siblings did, right? They weren't supposed to be carbon copies... were they?

Of course they would always remain close... but they had to have some kind of alone time. Weren't they allowed to have their own lives? 

Being a twin on the surface might seem fun to others. There were people who thought it would be neat, and for the most part, they would be right. However, those people didn't know what it was like to have yourself and your twin lumped together. As if you both were one being. 

Why did everyone always assume him and Mabel were the same? 

Because they weren't. 

They were different beings.

'As if the day hadn't started bad enough...' He though as Pacifica Northwest, the supposed, descendant of the town founder walked by. Her blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt, unbuttoned, showing a cotton white shirt beneath, and of course, white skirt that went to just above her knees. 

He didn't really like the girl, and there were several reasons why. The most impacting though had to be that she had made his sister's life miserable since they had arrived.

“Look at what we have here,” the girl said snottily, looking at Dipper through half lidded eyes. Maybe it wasn't a complete day to Pacifica if she didn't talk down to someone. Maybe it was just her way. “It's a Dip-Stick.”

'The same nickname as always.' Dipper thought, only wishing they could be more original. Or at least get some variety. At least Mabel kept things interesting with her almost seemingly endless list of nicknames for him.

“Shut up Pacifica,” Dipper said, looking up from the ground. He'd been called these names for as long as he had been called Dipper. His nickname that stuck with him, due to his 'Little Dipper' birthmark on his forehead. Now, he was tired of it. Why wouldn't he be? He was constantly picked on back at home, why did it have to continue during his vacation? He was sick and tired of everyone always making fun of him. “No one asked your opinion.”

“Like anyone wants yours.” she scoffed and continued on her way. Maybe to torture someone else. Dipper felt sorry for whomever that might be. Though, he still thought it was better them, than him. Even if he felt bad for whoever would be in the snobbish blonde's path. Dipper finally got up from sitting on the porch then went into the Mystery Shack.

“Heya Dork,” Said a female voice, that he recognized right off the bat. And why wouldn't he? He had looked forward to hearing that voice, since the first time he had heard her angelic voice. Alright, so maybe that was because he had a crush on the girl. But still.

Dipper couldn't be mad at the teen behind the counter. He turned and looked at her. Her long red messy hair, that looked like the warmest most inviting fire. Her green flannel shirt, and black jeans, that while not 'girly' really just made her all the more beautiful. One might argue that while the clothes were not 'feminine' that anything a female decided to wear could be called feminine, because she choose it. Then he stared into her green eyes, so green that it felt like you were caught in an endless green meadow. She had to easily be the only real upside to staying in Gravity Falls. 

“You alright dude?” She asked again, obviously he had been preoccupied while thinking about her. She leaned against the wall, the stool she sat on leaned one two legs with her.

“Huh? Wha… no, Wendy, I mean yes, it's nothing.” He lied and laughed nervously looking down at the floor, his shoe kicking at something that had been dropped. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at the older teen. Then again, he couldn't help it sometimes, his mind did that sometimes when he was around her.

“You sure, dude? You looked like you were like a million miles away there for a second.” She asked. And he had been. For a moment, he had been lost a million miles away, where something like being with her wasn't a fantasy. That's the only place it could happen right? In a fictional, 'milion miles away' universe. 

Wendy came around the counter, to stand in front of him. Perceptive as she seemed, he wasn't sure if she knew about the crush he'd developed for her. When he first arrived at the beginning of summer, he had fallen head over heel with her. He couldn't even explain it logically. Something about her just seemed to call to him. He jut hoped that he wasn't being obvious, and making himself look stupid. Then again, according to Mabel, everyone knew about his crush on the girl.

Mabel, as if summoned by her name, walked into the front of the shop wearing a sweater with a cat face on it. He had never asked her why she wore sweaters during summer, she was just that kind of person. Maybe it was due to her having knitted it herself, and being proud of it. Weird or not, she should be proud. If he hadn't known Mabel, like he did. If he had been one of these poor tourists to meet her at a passing, he wouldn't believe that should could stay still long enough to knit an entire sweater.

Dipper however just couldn't figure out how she hadn't died of a heatstroke yet. Mabel was trailed by Waddles, her pet pig, and she was doing normal things that Mabel does. Namely, touching everything, making silly noises. He didn't know if she did them because she wanted to, if she had to, or if she had nothing better to do. She stopped and looked over at Dipper and Wendy. And she walked up next to her twin. It was hard to tell that they were twins when they were apart, but when they stood close to each other, it was more apparent. Same brown hair, and blue eyes. And their facial features were similar. She grinned at her twin.

“Hey Dippy, you hanging out with your gir…” Dipper interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth. Maybe, wishing Mabel had something better to do backfired. Mabel, obviously knew about his crush... and every chance she got, she tried to expose him. She told him it wasn't healthy to keep something like that inside. That the truth needed to be released. He didn't know if it was Mabel being Mabel, or if it was a sister thing. But he wished that she didn't always try to embarrass him.

“Shut it Mabel, eww.” He yanked his hand away from her mouth, as he felt something warm and wet run across the palm of his hand. Mabel's deterrent ro having her mouth covered by him. “Did you just lick my hand?”

“Nah,” she stuck out her tongue at Dipper. As close as an answer he was gonna get from her it seemed. Mabel was like this in the earlier parts of the morning. Playful, and... just... Mabel. She then patted her leg calling her pet pig, Waddles. Then walked out of the room Waddles trailing behind her. “Come on Waddles, lets go eat.”

“So... what was she saying?” When Dipper only just stared at her, she grinned slightly, and then placed on hand behind her neck rubbing softly. He didn't answer... how could he? He didn't want to expose himself. So he just stared at her, hoping she'd change the subject. “Alright... then...”

“Hey Babe, Hey Dip-Stick,” a voice came up behind him, coming from a person he hated. He turned and saw the black haired teen Robbie dressed in his usual black attire. Black painted finger nails and black eye liner, which always made Dipper laugh to himself, though this time he didn't feel like laughing. He was tired of this older boy messing with him. Tired of everyone messing with him.

“Don't call me Dip-Stick, Eye-Liner boy.” Dipper snapped,. He was really tired of these generic nicknames.

“I told you, we were done. And don't call me Babe.” Wendy snapped, at about he same time.

“But Wendy, I said I was sorry.” Robbie whined to Wendy while ignoring him. Wendy just looked at him as if he was the stupidest person alive, which was an opinion that he shared. Dipper couldn't actually believe he was stupid enough to even try. Wendy had made it clear. Why couldn't he see that? How could anyone not see?

“I don't care if you said sorry Robbie.” She said looking down at the counter. Dipper was sick of people messing with him. Just plain tired of it. But Robbie messing with Wendy... just pushed him passed his limits. “We're done!”

“If your not here to see Wendy, and your not.” Dipper snapped at Robbie. “Buy something or leave.”

“Tsk. You can't tell me what to do.” Robbie raised his voice then, moved to stand over Dipper. “I'm not leaving until I talk to Wendy.”

“Robbie leave me and him alone, he's just a kid.” Wendy said moving next to Dipper. Dipper's face tinted a faint pink shade at Wendy's comment, though he wasn't sure if it was because she was defending him, or calling him a kid.

'Just a kid?' Dipper asked himself in his mind. 

Dipper faltered a moment before standing up straight, looking right into Robbie's eyes, alright so he looked up into the older teens eyes but that was besides the point, balling his hands into fists. Robbie's fists did the same thing, only the older teen raised his. Dipper watched the older males fist become closer and closer to his face until it connected with his jaw. He could have ducked, in hind sight he should have ducked, but he didn't actually think the older teen would really hit him. Dipper fell to the ground his hat had been knocked off. Then Robbie started to kick him in the stomach. Dipper saw Wendy jump to help him, and Robbie pushed her, causing her to fall back onto the floor. Anger burst through Dipper as he jumped up and jumped onto Robbie, who threw him off causing Dipper's face to hit the floor, when he got up, he could feel with his tongue that a tooth was missing. Though he didn't know if it was from the initial punch, or if it was from hitting the floor. It didn't so much matter to him at the moment. Dipper jumped back up, taking a swing at the older, and taller boy, which was dodged by Robbie. Of course the older teen chuckled, and smirked.

'This is gonna suck,' Dipper thought to himself as Robbie reared back to hit Dipper again. Robbie's hand was coming fast and this time Dipper closed his eyes and waited for the blow. This time he knew the older teen would hit him, and all he could do was brace himself for it. And he waited... No pain, no impact, nothing.

“Wha…” Dipper opened his eyes, a bigger hand was holding onto Robbie's wrist, he looked over his shoulder. 

His Grunkle Stan stood over him, glaring at Robbie, through his thick framed glasses. His usual red bow-tie and gray suit. Mabel was standing not far behind him. Obviously, his twin had heard Robbie, and went straight for their Great Uncle, who came to help. Since she knew she wasn't strong enough to stop it. It was embarrassing, that in a way, his sister had to save him. 

How many times had she been the one to come to his rescue? 

Far too many for him to count.

“Listen to me boy, and listen good.” Grunkle Stan said his voice low and menacing, as he moved toward the door, dragging the goth boy behind him who seemed much smaller in Stan's grasp. He stood the boy up next to the door. He waved his hand behind him, Dipper was sure, indicating everything behind him. “This is my home, my shop, and these,” he pointed to the people behind him, Dipper was shocked because he didn't really think that his great uncle cared all that much about him. “These are my family, and my employees. You come around here causing trouble, I'll toss you in the bottomless pit.”

Robbie walked out the Shack, with a bit of help from Stan, though Dipper could see him through the, still open, door as he started to walk away. Robbie turned and looked right at Dipper, and glared, “It's not over, Dip-Wad. I'll get even.”

“So anyways, Dip, what was you sayin', Dude?” Wendy said walking over to Dipper, who walked right past Wendy. 

He held up his hand indicating he needed time. He couldn't say anything really... what was there to say? The conversation they had been having, was lost to him. He couldn't even recall what it was about at the moment. And of course his mouth hurt and he needed time, he thought as he continued on without looking at anyone.. In reality, he couldn't talk. He was afraid if he tried, he'd start crying. The embarrassment was overwhelming. 

“Aww, come on Dipp. Don't be like that, just because Robbie was a jerk-wad” Wendy called to him as he walked away.

“Dippy. Come on. Don't get so mad about that butt-face. Come and talk with us.” Mabel took Dipper by the wrist, which he jerked his hand out of her grasp. 

Why did Mabel always have to push the issue? 

Didn't she know sometimes people needed to be alone? 

No... because they were twins. 

They were supposed to share everything! Including feelings, and he was sick of it!

“I don't want to talk.” Dipper muttered as he walked out the back door. 

AVAVA

He went out to where Stan had made him chop wood on one of his first days there. Where, in Stan Dream land, he found out how his Grunkle really felt. Sometimes he forgot, like today when Stan stood up for him, that his Grunkle really cared. He picked up the ax and started chopping wood. It still took him several tries before he split a piece of wood. But he never gave up.

He continued for what seemed like hours of chopping the wood. It felt like hours, yet like only minutes at the same time. As if he had been thinking about something for so long, yet hadn't really thought about it much. He didn't know another way to explain it. 

“Dipper,” Stan's voice was rough as usual, but not harsh. Dipper turned to look at Stan. He tried to blink the tears from his eyes. Last thing he wanted to do was to look weak in front of his great uncle, after having to be saved. When he failed he stood up straight.

“I didn't need you help, Grunkle Stan!” He said loudly, his eyes full of hatred, not at Stan, at everything. It was just that Stan was the first to take his attention away from his task. 

“He would have hurt you, Dipper.” Stan knelt down and put his hand on the boy shoulder. Mabel, Wendy, and Soos had gathered at the door from hearing Dipper yell. Dipper wasn't the sort to yell, or lose his temper often. Not in ways that anyone really noticed from him.

Dipper still held the hatchet in his hand, which shook along with his other hand in fury. He noticed Stan's shocked look when he glanced at the ax. This made Dipper even angrier. 

“I'm not going to cut you with the ax, Stan.” Dipper snapped as he tossed the ax down in anger.

After it left his hand and laid on the ground did he noticed Stan's attention was still on his hands and not the ax. 

He cast his eyes down, looking at where the ax fell fell. Something was wrong about the handle. He stared at the wooden handle that seemed to be covered in something red, he looked down at his hands and noticed what had really shocked his great uncle, he had been chopping wood with such focus, and vigor that his hands were bleeding.

“Great,” Dipper yelled in frustration and embarrassment. 

'How weak am I?' He wondered to himself. He couldn't even cut wood without looking weak. 

“I'm too weak to even cut wood, I'm so sick of this.” Dipper looked into his uncles eyes. Stan stepped back from him. He didn't know if Stan had been started by his outburst or not. “Robbie embarrasses me. Then you do. Now? Now I've embarrassed myself.” 

“Lets go inside and get your hands clea-” Stan had reached out to put his hand on his shoulder. 

Dipper jumped away from Stan then darted off into the woods, behind the house. 

He didn't think His Grunkle would hurt him. 

He just didn't want to talk, he didn't want to go back inside, and he didn't want to be around people.

Dipper kept running and running, he didn't really know where he was going. He didn't care where he was going, the only thing he caused about was to get away from the Shack, and anyone who wanted him to 'talk'. 

He had stumbled a few times as he ran through the forest. After a ways his foot got caught on a root and he tripped. Rolled a few times, rolling over roots, fallen branches, rocks, among other things. Before coming to a halt and landing on the hard ground. He pushed himself off the ground and continued running. He knew the fall had hurt... but it was like he barely felt it. His brain barely registered it. At the time he hadn't noticed the lack of pain. He was sure that if he had noticed it, or thought about it. That he would know that he would feel it in the coming days. 

'The Man-o-taur's where right,' he thought to himself, 'I'm not a man. I'm just a kid.'

He just kept running, he didn't know what else to do, so he just kept going. Passing tree after tree. He kept going, trying his best to keep mindful of rocks, branches, or roots in his path. And he continued until he grew tired. 

He sat under a large tree and just stared off at the nature surrounding him. He didn't have the energy anymore to continue, or turn back. It seemed that his adrenaline had ran it's course, and his body was spent. He laid down under the tree and closed his eyes. 

'This will be as good a place as any to sleep,' he thought.

AVAVA

The next day he sat by the tree that he had slept under the night before. 

Looking around caused him to realize that he didn't know where he was in the woods. 

He stood up and walked around the forest, trying to figure out where he was. After an hour or so, he gave up and sat down on a large rock. It was no use. He couldn't figure out where he was. He couldn't remember the direction that he had come from. After wandering around for an hour, he couldn't even figure out which tree was the one he had slept under.

'Why do I even want to go back?' He asked himself. 'So they can make fun of me some more?'

As much as he just wanted to sit on his rock, and not do anything. When his stomach started to rumble he was forced look around looking for something to eat. Sadly, there wasn't much in the way of food in this forest that he could eat. Or at least anything he recognized. He found a few edible berries, that he had remembered from something he had read. Though not very many, as the season was pretty much over for them. But he ate what he found, at least it was something in his stomach, though not enough to fully fill him. 

After giving up searching for more berries, he went back to the rock and sat down. He was lost, didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do. Worst of all he didn't even know if there was a point to even go anywhere. When his stomach started to growl again, he go up and started to, once again, look for something, anything, that was edible. 

While wandering he came across a house, well a cabin. He didn't get close enough to tell much about it, only that it was there. He was hungry, though he wasn't ready to go back to the shack, back to the pity. Before he had been looking for a way home... now that he found a place that could lead him home. 

Going home? He just wasn't ready for it yet. 

Plus he wasn't ready to face the people that teased him or felt sorry for him. 

He walked back into the forest, to continue his search for food. Of course he could have knocked on the door of the cabin, and asked whoever lived there if they could spare some food, but they'd want to know why. And even if they didn't. They would be sure to tell someone about the boy in the woods. Who then would tell someone, then someone else. Until, finally it got back to the Shack. Then he'd be forced back into a house of pity, before he was ready.

When dark clouds started forming over head, he had a feeling that he wouldn't have much choice in the matter. That he'd have to return to the cabin, to go home. He didn't have shelter from the storm.

As he continued through the forest, he found a hallowed out tree, crawled inside it. It was large enough for what he needed. A place to hide from the weather, and anyone who might be looking for him. 

AVAVA

The next morning he didn't even leave the tree, the storm had finally set in, and it had started raining the night before and had yet to let up. So, he sat in the tree having nothing to do but think, which made him feel worse. Could have been worse, the tree's floor could have been sunken in, and flooding. At least he was dry. 

He thought about everything that had happened. During the Summer, and before. He couldn't cry about it. It wasn't that he didn't want to. Nor did he think he would be seen as weak for it. It just felt as though something was blocking him inside. He could feel the pain and the hurt, but no tears would flow. 

'Mabel wouldn't feel like this,' he thought. Mabel would just let it pass her without worrying about it. Like water on a duck's back. 

He wasn't Mabel. And that was the point. 

They were different.

AVAVA

It rained. And kept raining for two more days. 

Dipper did nothing but sit in his little hollowed out tree.

When the rain finally died down enough he figured he could make it to that cabin that he had saw. 

He didn't want to go home. However he was cold, hungry, and wet. Anything was better than where he was. Anything Had to be better than this. Right?

He didn't believe it. But decided it was time anyways.

He crawled out from inside the tree and started running towards the cabin he had spotted. 

He finally stopped at the Cabin in the middle of the forest. It didn't look like anyone was home. It was a cabin, nicely built, and had a spacious roofed porch. Maybe this was a vacation home, and if it was a vacation home... no one would be there to help him get back home. 

He walked over and sat on the porch and started to cry, and was happy to be out of the rain. He was too focused on running away from his past, to focused on finding food, or waiting out the rain, too much going through his mind the last four days. But now nothing was stopping him from crying, and now he wept. 

And he sat there, soaked to the bone. He wasn't even sure how long he had sat there. But the sun had started to set. Now that he wanted to go home he wasn't sure he could find his way home. But he didn't move. He lay down on the porch looking up at the roof. If this was a vacation home he could go in. 

“Great,” He said to the roof. At least things are starting to look better, he thought as he got up about to turn the door's handle.

Then he heard footsteps splashing through puddles of water, coming toward where he was. He turned watching... waiting for whoever it was, so they could show him how to get back to the Shack. Then a thought went though his mind, what if this was Robbie's house. Dipper didn't really know where Robbie lived. Dipper crawled over the porch and dropped off the side hiding behind the wood, looking over the edge. Rain fell on his head as he was no longer under the roof.

A light moved through the trees, coming from the same direction that the footsteps came from. He watched waiting for the person to come into view so he would know if he should stay hidden, or not. Just then someone walked out of the woods holding a flashlight. It wasn't Robbie, so he was about to jump out when he noticed the red hair. 

“Every day I hope that I'll see him here,” she said to herself, Dipper stayed crouched down next to the porch. He really didn't want Wendy to see him like he was. Bruised, cut up, hands covered in dried blood, and then his puffy eyes from crying. He'd been embarrassed enough.. He watched Wendy pull out her cell phone, once she was under the shelter of the porch and dialed a number. He noticed how tired she looked, “Hey Stan… No, no I was hoping again that he would be here, he ran in this direction… I was hoping if he ran straight he'd be here. And if not I was hoping he'd find it. We'll find him, once I go inside and change into something dry and my rain coat, I'll start looking again… I know it's not safe when it's wet out there, but Dipper could be hurt out there. Or worse, it's been four days.”

Dipper looked up at Wendy who stood on the porch, she looked really worried and she had tears in her eyes. “It's all my fault Stan…” she listened to Stan on the phone, “No it is… If I just made Robbie leave Dipper would be fine. And he wouldn't be missing in the woods for these past few days.”

“Alright, call me if you find him, and I'll do the same.” She hung up the phone, and put it back into her pocket, and walked up the steps and opened the door, before closing it Dipper heard a muffled… sob? He couldn't let Wendy go out into the forest at night looking for him if it was dangerous, mostly because he knew she wouldn't find him, him being here hiding so she wouldn't see him… The light from inside the cabin cascaded onto the wood in front of it.

He sighed wiped his face with his dirty shirt, and crawled back onto the porch. He stood there for a few minutes trying to get the courage to knock on the door. He tried several times and backed away. He walked over to the window and looked in, Wendy's hair was soaked and clumped together, and she was pacing around the living room, and she was on the phone again. “I'm about to change, then I'll be back out.” She took off her flannel shirt tossing it on the couch. He shook his head, and looked away. This wasn't the time nor the place. “Tell Mabel not to worry, I'm not going to give up looking.”

Dipper stood, leaning against the window, when he heard the door open and Wendy walked past him, and started down the steps. He couldn't get his mouth to make a sound, he took a step towards her. His shoe scuffed the wood plank of the porch. Wendy turned around shining the light at him, he threw his hands over his eyes, “DIPPER!”

One minute he was covering his eyes from the light, next everything got dark, he didn't pass out, his eyes just hadn't readjusted to the darkness that had crept around him, and he was being squeezed by Wendy and his face was getting wetter than it was. Was he crying again? Was it Wendy's hair? He couldn't tell, then Wendy pulled back looking at him, the tears came from her eyes. 

“Where were you Dipper?” Dipper looked over to where he was hiding. He still couldn't force himself to speak... his emotions seemed to have a tight grip on his voice.

“You were over there the entire time?” Dipper shook his head and just looked down, then back to the trees. “So you were out in the forest until now?” 

He nodded. But couldn't figure out what to say to the older teen. The person who he was most embarrassed to have her see him right now. Dipper still couldn't find his voice when Wendy lead him into the house. She gasped when she looked at him in the light. He lifted his arms, he had several scabbed over cuts on his arms, his hands came up and he winced as his finger tips moved across his face. He couldn't tell if there were cuts on his face or if it was just his hands, but he was sure that his face was cut up. So, he was sure it was both.

“Lets get you cleaned up,” her voice wavered, and she disappeared for a moment down a hallway, and was back very soon with a first aid kit, a bowl of water, and a wash cloth. Dipper sat there quietly as Wendy cleaned his arms and hands. Dipping the cloth in the water when it was dirty, covered in dirt, and blood. 

AVAVA  
( Wendy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Twice Wendy went to change the water, and once she came back with a new cloth. Then came his face, she noticed a lot of dried blood on his chin. When the cloth pulled at his lips, and sucked in her breath. She then remembered the tooth they found at the shack while cleaning. She sighed then looked at him .

“Now this might hurt some Dipper.” She opened the first-aid kit and pulled out some alcohol pads. She opened one and started to clean his hands. She expected him to jerk his hands, scream, cry, or even flinch. 

“Dipper, are you alright?” Dipper's eyes didn't even look up, still wouldn't speak. Wendy continued to clean Dippers cuts. When she was done she went back down the hallway, and into her room. It didn't take long to find her old clothes. Luckily she hadn't gotten around to throwing the clothes away. And the might not fit him perfectly, but it would be something he could wear after a long shower. She returned and handed him the clothing. “I'm going to make us something to eat, you can go clean up more and change out of those dirty clothes.” 

Dipper looked at the clothing, then at her. As if questioning how she had them, then looked around as if asking where people were. “They were mine actually when I was younger. And my family moved into a bigger place in Portland, but we still own this one and I like it. I'm allowed to stay here as long as I pay for the other stuff like lights, TV and junk.”

Wendy took Dippers hand gingerly and led him to the bathroom then went into the kitchen to fix something for them to eat. Once she heard the water in the bathroom turn on, she put out plates while spaghetti noodles and sauce started cooking. She pulled the phone from her back pocket and called Stan. 

“Wendy? We haven't found him yet. I told you I'd call.” Stan's voice came out of the phone, not aggravated, but he sounded out of breath. 

“No Stan, he's here with me. He was out in the woods this entire time. When I went out to look for him again, he was on my porch. I would have called sooner, but I had to clean up the cuts he got I think from falling. I don't know.” Wendy choked back a sob at the thought of what could have happened.

“I'll come and pick him up, once I get back and get the truck.” Stan sounded as if he stared running. Maybe leaving the woods and going back to the Shack. She wasn't sure about him going back just yet. Yes he belonged with his family, but it was obvious that something was bothering him. Anyone could see that. And it was no doubt that it had been what happened that was bothering him. The incident with Robbie.

“I think it would be better if he stayed here. I'm not sure, but something isn't right with him.” Before Stan could ask she shook her head more to herself then for Stan. “He won't talk, barely looks at me. He didn't even flinch when I cleaned his cuts and hands. Maybe he just needs some time... just a chance to think.”

“I see,” Stan seemed to have caught his breath, no doubt he was back at the Shack, or taking a break “Well I guess he can stay there as long as he needs to. But it won't stop Mabel, Mabel!” The last part, Stan's voice sounded far away. And she was sure he had returned to the Shack when Mabel's voice came through her phone.

“Wendy!? Is he alright?” Mabel's voice cracked, not like the usual voice of the peppy girl But of course that would be the first question she was asked. She was actually glad that she could say that he was alright.

“He's alright, he's in the shower.” Wendy heard the sigh of relief from the younger teen girl.

“I want to talk to Dipper.” Wendy noticed she called him Dipper, and not Dippy or any other silly name she'd normally call him. Hopefully the young teen would be more herself now that her brother had been found. The last few days had taken it's toll on all of them, but Mabel mostly.

“Mabel I can't get him to talk. But I can give him the phone. At least you can talk to him, and maybe he'll talk back” Wendy heard Mabel sniffle. She turned off the burners and went to the bathroom door, and knocked. “Dipper? Mabel wants to talk to you she's on the phone.” 

She didn't hear the shower running, so maybe he was finished. After a moment he opened the door slowly, he looked so different in one of her old black shirts and pants. And no hat on his head, he looked almost like a completely different boy. He then looked up at Wendy, and then looked at the phone. She turned the speaker phone on. She didn't want to listen in to the conversation, but he hadn't made an attempt to grab the phone, so this was the only way. “Mabel? Yeah the phone is on speaker phone Dipper still isn't talking.”

“Dipper!?” her voice came out in a sob, “I was so worried, it's been DAYS, Dipper!. I was scared!” Mabel half sobbed though the phones receiver. When he didn't say anything she sobbed again, “Please talk to me Dipper, just tell me you're alright! Please?”

Wendy watched his mouth open, close, open, and then closed again, then shake his head. She was hopeful she'd hear his voice, but nothing came out. He just looked to the floor. She wondered if something happened to him out in the woods... or if he was just at a loss for words. “He's alright Mabel, I think he's just tired. You'll see him soon. I'll bring him by the Shack to get some things. I think he just needs time to be himself. And you can visit whenever.”

“Okay, See you soon Dipper, Love you.” Mabel said and hung up the phone. Wendy put the phone in her pocket and knelt down putting her hand on the boys shoulder. 

“Dipper, tell me what's wrong,” Dipper just stared at the floor, and then tears fell from Wendy's eyes and hit the floor. She felt so hopeless. How was she supposed to help him? It didn't matter. She had to help him, it was mostly her fault. If she had of just stood up to Robbie none of this would have happened in the first place. 

“Okay let's go.” She watched Dipper walk barefooted to the door, “No, you are gonna stay here tonight, or as long as you need. But tomorrow we are going to the Shack, to get some things. And if you don't want to stay there you can come back here. Come on lets eat.”

Wendy put the plates on the table, and they both ate in silence, until she was the only one left eating. Dipper just sat there. At first she thought he didn't like the food. Then she saw one tear hit the table, then another. Then his body shuttered as he sobbed quietly. Wendy felt her heart twinge as she saw this. She didn't know what it was, but she always felt when someone sobbed quietly... for some reason she knew it hurt worse.

“Oh Dipper,” She got up and went over to him putting her arms around him, her heart leaped when he clung to her instead of shutting down again. Her hand stroked the back of his head. He looked out into nothing and everything. She saw the sadness in his eyes, tears flowed faster down his cheeks. She let him lean on her as long as he needed to. When he finally stopped crying he looked up at Wendy. “It'll be alright.”

“Let's finish eating.” She got up and went to her plate. She wasn't sure what else she should do. Maybe changing the subject would help. Maybe it wouldn't. She wasn't sure.

“Dipper about today…” Wendy watched Dipper just stare at his food, “Robbie is an ass. I… you know that. And after today... I don't know. I didn't think he was like that. He was a prick... but... I'm so sorry Dipper.”

Dipper shrugged slightly and had finished his dinner. When he tried to pick his plate up, then went to get up he winced. The plate hit the table, it didn't break, but it was enough to have Wendy getting up and rushing over. 

“Just sit there a second Dipper.” She gathered the plates and silverware putting them in the dishwasher. Put the rest of the food away. Then returned. She helped Dipper up and lead him to her bedroom. Her room being the only room still with furnishing. Once in the room she helped him to the bed. “Lift your arms Dipp,” She pulled his shirt up and over his head, and gasped at the sight. Wendy was horrified, his chest was black and blue. 

“Now this might hurt, but try to stay still,” she said, as she ran her fingers over his chest, checking each one of his ribs. She was checking the last rib on his right side when she sighed in relief. “Nothing broken, just lay back now.”

She moved into another room and got a jar with green salve in it. And she carried it back to her room. Dipper still lay on his back, she leaned over him and smiled. “Unlike before Dipp, this won't hurt at all.” She opened the top to the salve and rubbed it across his chest, slowly working it into his chest.

Dipper wrinkled his nose, and then she laughed at this knowing the smell was not favorable. Then his eyes started to droop, and she smiled at him and rubbed it in more. “This'll help with the pain. We'll have to keep rubbing it in for a few days.” She smiled softly still rubbing it into his chest. 

Dipper's eyes had closed and he was breathing deeply, she sighed and closed the lid on the medicine putting it on the night stand. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands. “I'm too tired for a shower tonight,” 

She returned to the bedroom, where Dipper was now on his side. She pulled off her shirt, wearing the same under as she always did. And then her pants came next, leaving her in her purple underwear. She managed to move Dipper enough to get the blankets from under him and then over him. She crawled in next to Dipper. Her bed wasn't big but it was big enough for them two. Dipper was small, and she was just tall. It was cold in her room, she usually kept the AC turned on max but she was too tired tonight to change that. She just pulled the blankets up higher. 

Dipper moved against her, she stroked his hair softly and thought, poor guys had it rough for a long time. She wrapped her arms around him. He sighed contently. She didn't know what time it was, but she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her.

When her eyes opened most of her body was cold, she realized she had forgotten or didn't feel like turning the AC off last night. Well most of her was cold, now that she thought about it her front was pleasantly warm. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before. She found Dipper, cleaned his cuts and then sent him to shower. They ate then they went to… she looked down Dippers face was buried between her breasts. She felt his hot breath between her breasts. 

She slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake him, she grabbed some clothing and underwear out of her dresser before going into the bathroom. She needed a shower, last night she had been too tired. Once in the shower she pulled the only piece of clothing she still wore off, and turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. “I wish I knew what was wrong with Dipper,” she said to herself looking into the mirror. She climbed under the water and cleaned herself, in a hurry, not wanting Dipper to wake up alone, and be confused.

She got up when she was clean, dried off and dressed. She went back to her room to find Dipper sitting on the bed, not facing her but looking out the window. She wondered what he was thinking about. If he was angry about what happened? Or if he was just sad. Was he happy that she'd let him stay there? Or did it feel like a punishment?

“Dipper?” He responded, too slowly as if he had to remember what that word meant, he turned and looked at her. Her heart fell hoping the boy would speak, but he didn't. “Okay boyo lets get you some stuff from Stan's, huh?”

It didn't take them long to get back to the Shack, which made her wonder where in the forest Dipper had been, wandering for days. Did he see her house and just didn't come near it until last night. Or had he been there just not wanting to be found?

“Oh it was Dipper that was gone? I thought we were looking for the pig.” When they entered the Shack, Soos came from around the counter and hugged Dipper. He wasn't the brightest person in Gravity falls, but he had taken over Wendy's position for the past couple of days, and today since she was trying to help Dipper. So she could let it slide. While he might not be the smartest, he was the most caring and affectionate... if you didn't count Mabel. Stan then came out and inspected the boy.

“Few bumps and bruises,” Stan said looking the boy over. “Not bad for staying out in the forest for four days, not bad for just a kid.” 

For the first time since she found Dipper, he reacted emotionally to a word, he flinched when Stan called him a just a kid. Dipper walked passed him, Mabel had just come down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy, she ran to Dipper and wrapped her arms around him. At first nothing she said was understood.

“Dipper! I've missed you I was soo worried.” Mabel sobbed into her twins shoulder. Wendy was shocked when Dipper just stood there, when Mabel let him go he just walked up to where their rooms was and was gone. Yeah there was something boiling under the surface... it wasn't just this incident either... It couldn't be. This thing with Robbie... it was just... what broke the dam that held it all back.

“I see what you mean,” Stan said to Wendy, even though his eyes stayed on the staircase that Dipper ascended. Mabel came over to and looked up to Wendy.

“What's wrong with him, Wendy?” Mabel asked sounding completely out of character. Wendy leaned down in front of her, it was difficult to see the girl in a new light.. Mabel was always caring, but concerned... that wasn't Mabel. She was always happy, playful and full of energy. Now it seemed to be sapped out of her.

“I don't know,” Wendy answered honestly, she wasn't sure. Before she knew almost as much as there was to know about Dipper, or so she thought there didn't seem to be much to the boy. He was honest, kind and caring. But something inside of him had been broken the day Robbie hurt him. Hardened by the time he was in the forest. “But he'll get better. He'll stay with me some. Have a chance to let the worries go. Then he'll be back here for you to annoy sooner than you know.”

That made Mabel smile, she loved her brother. But more than that, she loved to annoy the boy that was her twin. Dipper returned with a few possessions, clothing and the such, without so much as a look at anyone he walked out the shack. 

“Look, I'll find out what's wrong I promise,” Wendy called over her shoulder as she ran out after him. Once she caught up with Dipper she stopped him putting her hand on his shoulder. “Dude, that wasn't cool. You made your sister cry, man.”

Wendy stepped back when Dipper looked back at her. Something wasn't right at all with the boy. She could see it in his eyes, like nothing was in him. She realized then, all the annoying remarks, the teasing, everything is what had been hurting him, and Robbie had broken whatever hold Dipper had over the emotions. He continued walking, either to her cabin, or somewhere else. She would make sure he stayed with her, so he didn't end up missing again.

She thought Dipper would change back into his clothes when he got a chance, but he didn't. He kept her old clothes on. And when she mentioned that he could change, his only reaction was to grip part of the shirt in one hand and hold onto it. It didn't bother her, she couldn't wear it anymore. But it wasn't Dipper's normal attire. If it made him feel better, he was more than welcome to continue wearing them. He didn't even wear his hat, now that she thought about it. “Hey Dipp, I have an old hat I don't wear anymore, until we can get yours want to wear it?”

Dipper watched her go into the room and come back out with a baseball cap, his was white and blue with a tree on it, this one was black matching Wendy's attire. But she frowned as he shook his head.

A couple days go by with no change, Dipper didn't speak. Not even when Mabel came by. He just sat there, of course he listened to all she had to say about what had been happening at the shack. Talked about Waddles and Soos, which included a funny story about how Waddles stole Soos' lunch and then how Soos chased Waddles around the Shack. He seemed slightly interested when she told him about how Stan seemed to miss him. But it wasn't long before Dipper withdrew inside himself, and Mabel hugged him told him she loved him, and left

When she came back from the Shack. Dipper was no where to be found. She checked every room of her cabin. She ran out the house and looking in all directions. At first she couldn't figure out where to go, then took off running in the direction that Dipper had looked in when she asked where he had been. She was about to call Stan when something moved and caught her attention. It was Dippers shoe. 

“Dipper?” Wendy called, and the shoe pulled into a hallowed tree. She sighed with relief and went to the tree and crawled into the opening. It was pretty big inside. She sat across from Dipper, leaning against the inside of the tree. “So… This is where you were, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

The brunette nodded, looking around then shrugged. He opened his mouth, then sighed and looked down. She didn't understand this Dipper. She didn't understand him before either, it seemed. He always acted nervous around her.

Stuttered and stammered.

Then it hit her, he had a crush on her. It was flattering, he was cute, but the fact that he was twelve was an issue with her being fifteen. She shook her head, deciding not to comment on the crush she assumed he had. “Not bad… But I was worried, Dipper.”

Dipper looked at her, he looked like he regretted making her worry. She took his hand and pulled h im with her back to the house. “Come on Dip. Let's just go back to my place.”

Once back at her cabin Dipper went to the couch, the place he'd been sleeping since the second night he stayed there. Wendy came out with a couple of aluminum trays with burgers and fries. “Lazy Susan made these up for us, she heard about what happened with Robbie. And I guess this was her way of doing something.” She grinned, and then sat on the floor across from him, placing her tray on the coffee table. “She also sent some pie, but she said you had to eat the burger first. But…” She put another aluminum tray on the table. She opened the second container, using her fork to cut off a piece of the pie. “You know how well I follow rules.”

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

He watched Wendy eat her desert, he wasn't sure what to think about her anymore. Sometimes she was so reckless, and care free.

Although, other times she could be serious, and looked like she didn't know what she was doing.

Pushing those thoughts aside he ate his dinner. Had to be the best burger that he had ever had from Greasy's. Once he was finished, he threw away the trays putting his pie in the refrigerator. He never actually really cared for pie. That was Mabel's favorite. He preferred the ice cream that they served there. Mainly, because it was hard to find homemade ice cream where he came from. Susan must have assumed since they were twins, they both would like the same thing. Forgetting that he always ordered ice cream. That was another thing that bothered him.

Dipper watched Wendy as she went to her room. He hadn't slept in her bed since the first night. And it was better for them both if he didn't. While he wasn't a teen yet, technically. He still had urges that any boy would have. Maybe he was what was called an early bloomer. Or what ever. But he didn't want to risk the chance of upsetting her by making a wrong move.

AVAVA

When he awoke the next morning he was surprised to see that Wendy wasn't at work. At least he was until Wendy explained that she didn't work today. Which meant that it was Monday or Tuesday when the Shack wasn't open. Those days were the times that his Grunkle took to work on new gimmicks and displays for the tourists. Or, just relaxed in his old yellow armchair, watching his favorite shows. Even he needed time to rest. Even if there could be money to be made. Most places would take off on weekends, but as a tourist trap, a lot of their visitors arrived on the weekend.

It didn't take too long for her to convince him to go with her into Portland. He and Mabel both had money from his parents that they had given them, before they came to Gravity Falls to get things they wanted. Though, neither of them needed to buy anything, not that there was much to buy in this small town. He never noticed the old truck Wendy got into, Dipper got into the truck with her, and she started it and started driving to town.

“I don't drive this much, since I hardly leave town.” Dipper thought that was a reasonable assumption, “But sometimes there are things I can't get here.”

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

Once she finished picking out and paid for new underwear, she took her bags then went to find Dipper. When she found him he only had one or two bags, which was a lot more than she thought he'd get. Now that she mentioned it, she couldn't ever remember him buying anything that wasn't food. She was curious about what he had bought, though she didn't know how to ask him, without looking suspicious.

She noticed while he followed her through the mall, he hadn't actually made any suggestions on places they should visit. After a while she looked at Dipper, “How about you lead for a while, Dip?”

She followed him from store to store. He chose some pretty weird places. An Asian store. The store held statues and figurines. Movies lined the walls between sword displays, and holders. It was pretty neat.

Then there was the electronic store. Which held even more movies, games, music. Along with players, video and music, even game consoles.

After a while two guys around her age walked up to her, “Aw isn't that sweet, are you babysitting?” One of them said, then looked at Dipper, he then grabbed her arm “How about you ditch the kid and come hang with us for a bit.”

Wendy opened her mouth to say something, then watched as the guy's face contort as he fell to the ground. Dipper had punched him in the groin, and leaped onto one of the other punching him repeatedly in the face. A crowd started to gather, and Mall guards came running. Wendy pulled Dipper off of the guys before the guards reached them. Wendy grabbed up their bags and drug Dipper away from the scene and out of the mall running to the car. Once inside the truck, Wendy looked at Dipper.

“Wow, I didn't know you had it in you.” Wendy laughed, and then sighed. “Why did you do it anyways? We might not be able to go back to that mall for a while.”

Dipper just shrugged and looked down, at his hand. He had cut his knuckle, Wendy assumed on the other guy's tooth.

AVAVA

They reentered Gravity Falls and stopped at the grocery store, she and Dipper went in they both bought a few things, though Dipper was faster than she was, and again purchased his items before she could see what he had. He went out before she did. Once outside she saw Dipper, and then down the street Robbie was running, but away from where they were.

“Dipper, was he bothering you?” When Dipper turned, hatred was in his eyes, but he shook his head.

Before returning home, they stopped by the Shack for Wendy to pick up her check from the Shack. Dipper went in and grabbed a few more things. Mabel of course came out, told Dipper about the last couple days, she seemed discouraged until she went to go back upstairs, and Dipper grabbed her wrist. Wendy watched him, this was the first action he made that wasn't violent or depressed since she found him. Dipper embraced his sister who sobbed into his shoulder. Clearly,

Wendy was about to leave deciding maybe it was time Dipper return to the shack. She didn't want to pull him away from his family now that he was starting to open up again. When she got into the car, she put her head on the steering wheel.

'I've liked living alone, but it felt nice to have someone to be around. Even if he didn't talk,' then she heard the other door close, she smiled to herself, but looked over with a plain face. Dipper looked at her with the same look, and she laughed, “Let's go.”

Once she got home, she took her bags to her room. She called out that she was going to take a shower. And she took some of her new clothing with her. She brushed her teeth, and started the shower. She tried to focus on something else, but her mind to thoughts of Dipper.

“Why did he attack those boys at the Mall? I mean yeah they were being rude.” She talked quietly to herself as she stripped. She looked in the mirror, She got into the shower, washed herself, dried herself off and dressed. She picked up the clothing she had worn, along with Dippers from when she found them and put them into the washing machine.

Once she was done she went back into the living room, and then looked at the clock. She then realized that she was in the shower for longer than she thought she had been, her mind must have wandered... for over an hour. Then a scent met her nose. It was a pleasant smell, one that made her mouth water. The scent led her to the dinning room, where food was on the small table she used, fried chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes were on the table. Nothing big, but the fact he didn't have to do it, meant the most to her. She was used to quick and easy meals; that she made herself. Dipper had cooked dinner for them both. She didn't even know that the boy could cook. Well Mabel was talented with crafts and such, it only made sense that Dipper would have some talent he was good at.

He hadn't noticed she had walked in yet, he was still at the stove. When he turned he jumped a little, she assumed he was hoping to be finished before she returned. He opened the stove and pulled out biscuits, turned off the stove. Then he brought them over on a plate and stopped, looking at her.

She walked up to Dipper and hugged him, he looked up at her, blushing slightly as if to say, 'it was nothing.' “Thank you, Dipper.”

They ate in silence, and when they finished, they both cleared the table and washed the dishes. It was getting late and Wendy was tired. She hugged Dipper again, “Thank you for dinner, it was great,” she leaned down and kissed his cheek. And went to bed, once she was in just her underwear and in her bed she laid back thinking aloud to herself.

“I was worried the sweet boy inside him was gone,” she yawned and closed her eyes smiling, “Maybe he was just lost, and is finding his way home.” And with that thought she was asleep,

AVAVA

“Dipper, time to go to the Shack,” Wendy called leaning into the door. When Dipper walked down the hallway, Wendy almost didn't recognize him, his clothing, looked more like the set she got for him. No hat, as was Dippers trademark. All of it black, even his shoes. Wendy was worried about this drastic change. Dipper must have gotten them on their trip to the mall. “Alright Dip, Stan figured it was time for you to come back and help at the Shack. He was muttering something about losing money.”

Wendy watched him carefully when they arrived at the Shack, this would be Dippers first time back for any extended period. Dipper hadn't been at the Shack for long periods for two weeks now, most of that was time he had been at her house. She was sure it wouldn't be long before the young teen would want to return to his family here. The thought however made her sad. Why? Part of her asked herself, Dipper belongs here with his family. Because you'll miss him, another part of her said. The realization struck her.

She watched Dipper and his interactions through out the day. Nothing really unusual… Dipper was normal, or as normal as he had been these past two weeks. He tidied up, moved things around, and brought out more things for the 'suckers' to buy from the gift shop, things he normally did. He even sat with Mabel during lunch. When the two sat together, it had been hard not to tell they were twins, but now more than ever the differences were apparent between the two. Mabel hadn't been quite herself since all this began. She had tried to act more normal. She rung up several customers by the time she realized Dipper had wandered off.

“Hey Mabel,” Wendy walked over to the female twin. Mabel looked up at her and smiled. “Seen Dipper?”

“YOU miss him…” she stuck her tongue out, making rude noises. Obviously her brother, who had started returning to normal, had improved her attitude. Even if she was going to have to deal with the hyperness, Wendy was glad she'd been returning back to normal.

“No I'm worried about him,” Wendy said looking down at Mabel, rubbing the back of her neck.

“He went outside a few minutes ago, he used to go out outside about this time and read that book of his.” Mabel said looking towards the back door. Wendy scratched her head, she didn't remember a book being part of what Dipper brought with him. She did however remember seeing him reading a book several times. Maybe she should give him some time to himself, she thought to herself. He had been either at her hip, or Mabel's been at his since all this started, she thought. It's time he had a little time to himself. He deserves it.

Mabel went back to helping customers, or rather following the boy customers around asking them many questions, or telling them about herself. Soos had gone with Stan to do another tour of the forest around the Shack. When the last customer left and things quieted down she heard yelling outside, and it sounded angry. Mabel heard it too. Both females ran out of the Shack. Robbie was standing over Dipper, who was on the ground Robbie standing over him and was kicking him again.

“ROBBIE!” Wendy yelled running at the older teen, when she grabbed him he pushed her away, she fell back on the ground and hit her head on the ground. Everything got blurry, she heard Robbie scream, and scream. She leaned up looking, though her vision still blurred. Dipper was on top of Robbie hitting him over and over. Mabel was trying to pull Dipper off. Wendy crawled a very short distance, until she heard Stan's voice, then her head fell and everything went black.

AVAVA

When her eyes opened she was in her room, she would have thought it had all been a dream, if her head didn't hurt. What she didn't know is what happened. Robbie was hurting Dipper, something happened, Mabel, and Stan. She got up swayed a bit. She realized that she wasn't in the same clothes she was before. She was in a long t-shirt she used to use as a night-shirt and her underwear. Did she change, or did Dipper change her clothing? She looked around her room, her clothing was on the floor next to the bed. The lamp on her dresser was turned on, it was dark outside her window.

She made her way slowly out of her room and down the hallway. All the lights were off, but she knew her way in the dark. When she realized that she couldn't see into the living room, she turned on the light in the kitchen. And she walked back into the living room. Her heart fell, Dipper wasn't on the couch like he normally was. It had been only a matter of time before he returned to his family, she thought to herself.

She had never really felt alone here when her family left, she had felt liberated. She never realized she was lonely here, until Dipper came. She went to the refrigerator and got a can of soda, and went to the couch. Dipper's blanket and pillow were still on the couch. She opened her soda and drank from it, before setting it down on the coffee table. She laid down on the couch, buried her face in her pillow. She breathed in deeply, and sighed. She wondered if this was what Dipper smelt like. It wasn't like cologne, it was a natural musk. How had I never noticed it? She asked herself. I have all these thoughts about him recently, and still I don't know anything really about him, even if I thought I did. She finished her soda, disposed of the can, and then made her way back to her room. With a heavy heart she pulled off her night-shirt, and her bra.

She gasped as she heard something move beside the bed, she jerked her hand away from herself, and pulled the sheet tight around herself. Had Robbie gotten stupid enough to sneak into her house? She didn't remember what happened back at the Shack, not fully anyways.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Dipper's head came into view as he sat up rubbing his eyes. She closed her eyes mostly so that in the dimly lit room, it would look like she was still sleeping. She watched Dipper get up, and walk to the door. He stopped looking at something on the floor, he turned and stared at her for a while. Then shrugged and walked out the door.

She didn't dare to move, not knowing when he might come back into the room. She wanted to find out what happened, but without Dipper saying anything, it isn't likely that she'd find out. Maybe she'd find out from Stan tomorrow.

She lay there for several minutes, before Dipper came back in carrying his blanket and pillow from the couch. The modest boy laid them down on the floor where he had been next to the bed. She smiled to herself. She'd offer to let him sleep in bed, though she wasn't sure how he'd react to her being naked, and didn't want to scare him if he thought she was sleeping.

When Dippers head appeared again over the edge of the bed, he looked at her with narrow eyes. She knew she'd been found out, though not sure how. “So, yeah… You know I'm not asleep, huh?” her eyes still mostly closed, but she saw him nod. “How?”

He didn't answer, she didn't think she'd get one but she wanted one. Honestly it was frustrating for her not to get one. Dipper while he was shy and constantly stammering around her, usually talked a lot, this was a little unnerving. Along with it being almost two weeks. “Don't you want to talk to me Dipper?”

She saw sadness and confusion in his eyes, he didn't even attempt to open his mouth as he had so many times before. Now with her eyes opened she turned onto her side and faced him, making sure her sheet stayed on. “I don't understand you, I can't read minds. I can't help if I don't know what's going on. And if I can't help there's no point being here.”

The moment the words came out of her mouth she regretted them. She saw it in his eyes, the pain the sadness… and something else she had never seen in him before. Anger. Well anger towards her. He stood up, and started towards the door. He stopped, pulled something out of his pocket and threw it. It hit the wall next to her, and thudded on the ground, then he walked out the door.

I really screwed up this time, she thought, I tell him he can stay as long as he needs to figure things out. Then I vent my frustrations that aren't even his fault on him. She got up putting her panties, and shirt back on, noting that's what he must have looked at when he left the first time, and how he knew she wasn't asleep. Then she went over to what he had thrown. It was a black velvet case, which was now broken open. She picked it up, and once again her heart fell, it held a gold necklace with a letter 'W' hanging from it. A green stone set into the bottom right of the 'W' She sat there for a while just thinking about it. She carried the box out of the room and down the hallway into the living room.

Dipper sat on the couch his back to the hallway where she came from. Her mouth opened but she didn't know what to say to the boy. And she wondered if that's what's been wrong with him this entire time. His pride was hurt, he had been humiliated, and now he didn't know what he should say. But she forced herself to say something. “Dipper?”

He didn't even so much as turn, that hurt but she deserved it. So she went around and sat on the couch in front of where he sat, which didn't make it easier for her. His knees were drawn up and his face buried in them. “Dipper, look… I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. It just kinda came out.”

Dipper shrugged his shoulders, but didn't look up. And I've wounded his pride again, she thought. “You brought me back here by yourself didn't you,” he nodded, she felt worse, not even knowing how he managed to get her here on his own. Thinking back to the mall she decided to ask. “Those guys at the mall, you went after them because of me didn't you?” He nodded then shrugged. “Robbie too?” Same reply.

“And this?” she held out the box he'd thrown, it wasn't cheap she knew that. It took a bit of work but she managed to get him to look at it, and he didn't nod, shrug, or anything. “Do you want it back?” That got him to look up, and that look told her more than even words could have. “No, no I do want it. It's thoughtful. I just didn't know the way you threw it… I'm stupid sometimes”

She hoped he'd say she wasn't stupid. Or smile because he thought she was joking. He just buried his head again. “Fine, have it your way Dipper,” she said and grabbed him, he fought against it at first, but gave in when she overpowered him. She pulled him into her lap. “You want to act like a stuffed animal, and then I'll treat you like one.”

Seconds went by turning, into minutes, then minutes turned into an hour. Her eyes were drifting shut. She just couldn't figure out why he didn't say anything. Why he didn't trust her enough to. Why. Why?


End file.
